


Night Shift

by kabetsu_lettuce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, i enjoy the soft, they bother eachother essentially, workshop adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabetsu_lettuce/pseuds/kabetsu_lettuce
Summary: Jäger wanders the workshop in search for his work to make up for his painful day at the gym but finds his tired Spetsnaz partner instead and decides to help the fellow engineer back to his quarters. He gets a little more than a treat for his trouble.
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much! I am sure there is similar things out there for the engineer nerds here but hopefully you peeps enjoy regardless :) you can always drop by my tumblr (kabetsuhead) if you wanna see what tomfoolery I post!

Jäger stretched, wincing as he did, his arms felt like jelly. Boneless. Gone. Dead. Utterly—Well a little sore to say the least. He took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders for good measure even if it made him grimace. Working out with Sledge had not been a good idea, not one bit. But after the pilot asked one too many questions about the gadget, he was offered to train with the towering Scot to see what it took to make a tactical, heavy, metallic hammer your callsign. An offer he happily took. Which was a horrible mistake. He had never done this much strength training, this much swinging; the once dormant muscles needed for the unusual motions were rudely awakened, and they _burned_. At least he had gotten an impressed nod from Sledge when he tried the tire. 

The pilot had huddled away in his room in pain afterwards, typed away at a report to maintain some semblance of productivity after having to take an earlier than usual break from the gym. At least it was all finished, along with his research on the history of gunpowder and its origins to make sure Twitch saw his thought process when hashing out the details of the prototype, as well his theories on how it could manage different projectiles - Oh, maybe he should pick up his latest blueprint, he needs to work on it early tomorrow to add more notes now that he had the timeline of gunpowder usage in the 9th century, perhaps also explain why he changed certain parameters. 

Jäger was tired for once, but taking a look and making small changes didn’t sound like it would take long. He made his way through the darkened hallways, the base rather quiet as the dead of night settled. Surprisingly, the light at the workshop was on, IQ and him were usually the operators to stay the latest. Curiosity getting the better of him yet again that day he made his way through the work stations, vaguely hashing out a plan to tease his fellow German. Unfortunately, they were all relatively devoid of materials and clean, no trace of IQ on sight. Boring. A private section with the light on caught his eyes, and Jäger flinched when he saw a large figure slumped over before registering the familiar form. He slowly approached them, making sure his steps were silent as he opened the door. 

“Shuhrat?” The pilot leaned over, looking at the mess of screws and metal sheets next to the lightly snoring Uzbek, his hand resting atop a heavy-duty drill. Jäger gently pushed the broad shoulder, leaning over him. “Hey-” 

Fuze suddenly awoke, pushing himself up with force, the back of his head connecting with the pilot’s nose. Jäger immediately slumped down to the floor, clutching his face with a pained groan; Fuze also slouched back on the desk, holding the back of his head as he rubbed the tender skin. 

“Fuck...” Fuze hissed gruffly, his lips pulling into a small snarl before turning sharply, his expression quickly softening when he looked at the pilot on the floor. 

“Hey, Shuhrat,” Jäger offered lamely, still holding his nose as he looked up with a small wave, tears welling up on the corners of his eyes. 

Fuze raised a questioning eyebrow at the pilot, head tilting ever so slightly but his eyes were still a little dazed. Seeing as Jäger was the one to abruptly awaken him, he decided to explain. 

"Well, I finished the report on the joint project with Emma, and the blueprints are here somewhere, so I thought it’d be a good time to grab them because they will need to be tweaked tomorrow for Elena to know how the new—Wait, what are _you_ doing here?” Jäger quipped back, pointing at him revealing his reddened nose and wearing an indignant expression. Fuze fought down a laugh, schooling his expression enough before checking the clock on the wall. Way too late. “Lack of sleep can cause hallucinations and compromise your immune system, especially in high stress environments. Workaholic.” Jäger continued, emphasizing his sentence with a light smack to the Uzbek’s thigh. Fuze smiled at the worried pilot, deciding not to point out that Jäger was also awake. 

“Hmmm, who knows...” Fuze slumped back down, head resting on his arms, ignoring the quick protests from the pilot. Jäger narrowed his eyes, it was pretty rare for Fuze to fall asleep in the workshop. If anything, Jäger was used to being the one dragged out by him. Maybe the proud Spetsnaz were not as endlessly energetic as they wanted to appear. Perhaps he should return the favour. Despite blood uncomfortably rushing at his nose, Jäger got up, pushing his finger on the side of Fuze’s face, ignoring the brows drawing close and low annoyed noise. 

“You can’t just sleep here...” Jäger shook him again, Fuze only hiding his face further in his folded arms. Jäger sighed - he will not allow his fellow engineer to destroy his posture sleeping there. He stretched, holding his arms out in front and pushing at the elbow then twisting his back gently until he heard the satisfying pops, squatting down a few times before he moved behind Fuze. Without the bullet proof vests it should be easier, right? Jäger’s arms snaked around his partner’s torso, he was unsure how long Fuze had napped there but his body was not exactly warm. Not good. With newfound determination, Jäger bent his knees, straightening out his back and took in a sharp breath before he lifted the strangely compliant Uzbek. 

The hold wasn’t the most romantic or graceful, it did not help that they were the same height. The pilot managed to essentially drag Fuze out of the stool, mostly holding him as one would a hefty sack of potatoes. However, Jäger strained his arms trying not to squeeze the coffee and air out of the man as he held him, only managing a few steps before his arms quivered. He felt himself pull the Uzbek close in what was probably a hug as comfortable as an anaconda beginning its lunch ritual. He heard a wheeze from the other, Jäger attempted to lower the semi limp body slowly before he lost his balance and fell back, the Uzbek landing on top of him forcing his lungs to huff out a breath. From there he could feel the vibrations from the man atop him before he heard a strained chuckle. 

“Ha. Ha. If you are awake get up!” Jäger hissed as he tried to wiggle out, but Fuze simply shifted, pushing himself further on top and resting the back of his head on the pilot's chest as the rest of his body comfortably fit between Jäger’s legs. 

“I'm good, thanks.” Is all the other answered him before patting the side of the pilot’s leg. Jäger flailed uselessly under, the little energy he had gathered to retrieve his blueprints was transferred to the now very awake Fuze. He gave a dramatic groan, resting his head on the cold concrete floor, defeated. Seemingly taking pity on Jäger, Fuze suddenly got up, offering his hand, the pilot quickly accepting the outstretched limb, unaware of the glint in Fuze’s eyes and a ghost of a smile on his face. 

As soon as Jäger grabbed the offered hand, Fuze gripped him almost painfully and pulled him up strongly, a surprised strangled squawk leaving the pilot. Fuze ducked and stepped closer, dragging Jäger over his shoulders in one fluid motion and holding him in a fireman’s carry, knocking the air out of him, yet again, in the process. 

“Shuhrat!” The other struggled in the hold before he resigned to his fate when the grip only tightened. 

“Marius.” Fuze retorted. He turned, haphazardly throwing a small cloth atop the materials strewn on the desk, switching the lights off and carrying the pilot as he locked the door to the private workshop room. Fuze casually strode out, quietly making his way to the Spetsnaz quarters. Opposite wing to where the Germans slept. 

“Where are we going?” Jäger was hoping his guess was wrong. He knew the direction all too well, had made his way to and from that area at night before for... research questions. But he still felt the need to ask, perhaps as a reminder that a certain sniper the Uzbek shared rooms with was not deployed.

“The moon.” Fuze replied dryly, and Jäger did not need the smugness right now. 

“With the way your latest testing went I doubt it.” It was a low blow, but Jäger still strained to contain his cocky smile which had probably bled into his tone because Fuze immediately halted. Jäger waited for a biting yet curt comment back, as Fuze usually responded, but instead the Uzbek’s free hand travelled up, grabbing Jäger’s bicep and _squeezing_. Jäger let out a high-pitched yelp at the unexpected touch, his sore muscles screaming, Fuze expecting the jerk of his leg and holding it down with more force to avoid a knee to the jaw. The grip itself was not strong but on the tender state his arms were and their position draping awkwardly around the Uzbek’s shoulders the hold felt like hell. 

“I yield, damn it!” He hissed when the fingers made circular motions, digging further into the abused muscle. The hand quickly stopped, a soft pat and Fuze was moving again. A small satisfied hum following. 

Jäger was not going to let this blatant exploit of his gym misadventures pass. 

The pilot’s free hand snaked to the front of Fuze’s sweats, waiting for them to almost reach the door. As soon as the Uzbek reached for the handle, Jäger struck. The pilot’s hand reached under the waistband of the sweatpants, his hand caressing the front of Fuze’s boxers before giving the length a light squeeze, while simultaneously sinking his teeth on the strong arm. The reaction was immediate. Fuze’s whole body tensed, a sharp intake of air and a quiet growl gritted out. The unintended effect was Uzbek’s knuckles going white from holding the door knob with force, as well as the valiant attempt to relax the hand strangling the pilot’s limbs. Jäger, ignoring the painful grip, only responded with a similar, satisfied hum while still mouthing and scraping his teeth on the covered skin, smiling to himself when the flesh under his hand twitched. 

“Marius...” 

“Shuhrat.” The pilot couldn’t keep a straight face, huffing out a laugh as Fuze shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. The Uzbek finally decided to loosen his hold enough for Jäger to free himself, however the latter decided to simply shift and reposition himself, clinging to Fuze’s back much like a koala. 

“Your behaviour will leave you limping one day.” Fuze deadpanned.

“My behaviour has left _you_ limping before.” The hand travelled up in warning, Jäger unable to finish his chuckle before he was squirming as he felt the strong fingers ghost over the abused muscle. “I said I yield!” The hand slid back down, the pilot clinging more firmly. 

They quietly made their way through the common area of the Spetsnaz, slowly opening the door to the shared bedroom, not bothering to turn any light on. Fuze was surprisingly gentle when placing him on his bed, quickly following and snuggling close which made Jäger shine him a smile as he was pulled closer, toeing off their shoes as a second thought. 

“I think your roommate might have a few questions tomorrow... Like how am I so handsome?” Whispered Jäger, still beaming. A blanket landed on him before scarred arms wrapped around him, pulling him flush but not before being flicked on the forehead. “Ow!” 

“Timur hasn’t slept here recently.” The confidence made Jäger snort, finally allowing himself to relax as he was essentially used as a glorified teddy bear, Fuze easily moving him around to get comfortable. “He won't complain - unless he wants his new acrylics in Polish territory.”

“We will see...” Jäger mumbled, unaware of Fuze’s eyes fixated on his face, scanning, studying as the night slowly befell, the darkness a gentle fog making the pilot’s eyelids flutter slowly. 

“Sorry.” It was barely a whisper, Jäger only registering the words after a few seconds. The pilot blinked a few times and parted his lips but before he could ask, Fuze pulled back slightly, calloused hands framing his face while a thumb petted his cheek, the back of a rough hand slowly tracing his face, ghostly touches landing near his nose and old scars. The Uzbek was hesitant to touch the skin, the heat had lessened but the area was still slightly reddened and stinging. He leaned, soft lips gently landing on Jäger’s nose in a chaste touch, and then on the corner of his eye, lingering there a little longer. The pilot squirmed, the careful touches making his heart skip a beat as his feet shifted restlessly, his face was quickly heating up again and he could feel his stomach knotting. Jäger felt like some crushing teen. Shit. 

“Apologize properly,” Jäger simply stated, grabbing the front of Fuze’s hoodie and pulling him into a gentle kiss, mostly to hide his quickly reddening face. The other was quick to comply, cradling the pilot’s face with one hand, thumb running along the scratchy jaw and not helping Jäger cool down at all. He experimentally bit Fuze’s lower lip, tongue running along the Uzbek’s teeth before sliding against its counterpart, causing his partner’s breath to hitch. The pilot was gently pulled back before Fuze suffocated him tightly against his chest, one hand kneading Jäger’s hip, taking in a deep breath before his hand slowly settled on the pilot’s lower back. 

“Don’t try to end sorer.” Fuze said muffled as his lips smiled against the pilot’s head. Jäger lightly kicked him before breathing out a content sigh when the Uzbek began peppering kisses on his hair, quietly appeasing him. They clung to each other but neither of their breaths slowed, the pilot decidedly too worked up, his heart racing as the scent of Fuze surrounded his face. The Uzbek was well known for being difficult to rile up, at least visibly... Risks and challenges were things the pilot was all too happy to tackle. 

Jäger’s hands played at the waistband of Fuze’s sweatpants, gently tracing the hip bone with the pads of his fingers. Feathery touches travelled up to the Uzbek’s ribs, following some scars before lightly dragging his nails back down to the hips, shifting to his front and following the happy trail but stopping just before he got anywhere fun. A strong exhale was the only response he got, the pilot biting the side of cheek to stop himself from smirking, attempting to focus on the man in his arms instead of the growing heat inside him. He purposefully began to exhale with his mouth, making a warmth grow around his face and causing Fuze to shift back slightly, allowing more space for Jäger’s hands to roam. 

Curious hands roughly caressed Fuze’s torso, Jäger moving his hips to grind against his partner’s leg. Fuze seemed reluctant to move his hands to stop the pilot, only travelling to Jäger’s hips and simply holding him still with a bruising grip as a warning. Jäger decided to ignore that. He continued his fairly gentle attack, fingers playing with the waistband again, teasing with ghostly touches that dipped lower but never quite low enough. The pilot kept up the groping for a bit, but was starting to suspect Fuze was also just enjoying the close contact and affection although he hardly voiced it. 

Fuze didn’t once pull away, hands unmoving from their spot on the pilot. But in the darkness Jäger could focus on Fuze’s breaths, they were more careful, deliberate – slow exhales yet sharp intakes when Jäger’s hand would rub against the covered length. But other than that, no reaction. Well, Jäger’s plan could also work with only one moving participant. He shamelessly felt up the Uzbek’s abs, sticking his other hand down his own sweats, kneading himself and lightly mouthing at the collarbone in front of him. With the stimulation and taste of Fuze in his tongue Jäger went from half hard to happily straining against the soft fabric. 

Jäger bit back a moan as he squeezed his length but before he could continue, the abs under his palm tensed, and Fuze was moving. A hand swatted his away, shoving past the waistband and roughly pumping his dick once, pausing for a split second before beginning a decidedly turtle pace of jerking him off. The pilot didn’t have time to shoot a smug grin at his partner, and hand under his chin pushing his skull up to meet hurried lips. The angle allowed Fuze to caress their tongues together before he shoved the muscle down the other’s throat, swallowing the surprised moans wrung out of Jäger and squeezing more from the pilot with every twist to his wrist. The Uzbek was more worked up than anticipated, not that Jäger was complaining. 

The kiss left both breathless, parting with a gasp before Fuze shifted down, his hand never stopping his torturous pace that had Jäger grinding his hips desperately at the hand. 

“Marius?” Fuze quietly asked, his voice strained. Jäger was really not keen on having a conversation, too busy focusing on not waking up all the Spetsnaz at once as he clung to his partner. “Where the hell are your boxers?” Thankfully the Uzbek didn’t seem too curious about the answer, quickly latching on to the neck of the pilot when Jäger’s answer was a quiet huffed out laugh. Fuze licked and bit slowly, driving Jäger to shiver and his nails to drag against the strong body. 

The pilot reached down for Fuze. Enough of a one man show. The Uzbek seemed to agree, a quiet groan escaping his lips, mouthing at the pilot’s jaw when nimble fingers wrapped around his length. Jäger pumped him as desperately as he felt, warmth growing from his gut and eating at his rationale. He was biting at Fuze’s hoodie in an attempt to quiet his whimpers when the latter took them both in his hands, setting a hard and fast rhythm, Fuze’s ragged yet quieted breaths filling the space between them. Jäger was doubting he could keep a low volume, not when his whole body felt electrified with pleasure, his toes curling when Fuze thrusted in to the grip. 

Jäger helped Fuze’s hands along, allowing them both a free hand which they utilized to torture each other. The pilot gently ran his fingers on the back of Fuze’s neck as he bit at the exposed collarbone and made him squirm, strained gasps coaxed out with each scrape of teeth. Fuze retaliated by caressing up the pilot’s torso and taking a nipple hostage, rolling and pulling at it in time with the jerk of their hands, making Jäger’s hands falter and curse under his breath. Jäger pulled Fuze into a heated kiss, muffling their desperate sounds, rolling his hips against the younger engineer. He wasn’t going to last long.

The Uzbek’s free hand travelled to Jäger’s ass, groping the glutes. Their hands sped up, Fuze squeezing whatever drop of composure Jäger had left, peppering the pilot’s face with feathery kisses. Jäger felt the familiar warmth quickly coiling deep in him, their unrelenting motions sending a burning heat through his veins. Fuze crashed their lip together, his tongue sending sparks through the pilot as the Uzbek thrusted in to their shared heat, pushing the pilot over the edge, his orgasm pulsing through his body as he coated both their hands. The electrifying feeling enveloped Jäger wholly, the pleasure making him tremble as the edges of his vision darkened. Fuze swallowed the blissed moans spilling from him, continuing the motions that dragged out Jäger’s pleasure. 

Fuze held Jäger’s gaze as he brought up his coated hand, licking the digits clean and panting, the pilot openly staring at the tongue darting out. Jäger’s deflating dick did a valiant twitch at the show, reminding him of the still very interested counterpart. The pilot wrapped his hand tightly around the sticky mess that was Fuze’s dick, setting a fast pace. He leaned close to the Uzbek’s ear, licking and biting, the body shivering against him. 

“That was so _good_ ,” Jäger whispered, breathless. He emphasized it by biting the side of the Uzbek’s neck _hard_ and squeezing the head of his partner’s dick, forcing a choked moan out of Fuze before continuing his brutal pace. “Won’t you come for me, liebling?” The pilot added as he scraped his teeth against the offered throat. Fuze let a curse slip from his lips, his body shivering as he spilled on the offending hand, throwing his head back as the pilot gently kissed the fresh marks. He threw his forearm over his mouth to muffle his ragged gasps, taking in deep breaths to calm his racing pulse, small shocks of pleasure keeping his body tense before the soft afterglow sent a pleasant warmth through his muscles, allowing his shoulders and legs to relax. 

Their breaths slowed significantly after, shifting impossibly close before the drying mess proved too distracting. The Uzebek rolled over to reach a drawer, pulling a small towel to wipe them down both before chucking the cloth to an empty basket near the bed, allowing them to cling to each other comfortably. Fuze just seemed content with attempting to merge their faces together, wordlessly nuzzling Jäger’s cheek before pulling him flush and resting his chin on the short strands. His body surrounded the lean frame, sending a pleasant warmth through his chest, humming to himself quietly when the pilot began to stroke his arm, legs tangled together.

Jäger focused on the heartbeat easing his racing thoughts, his eyelids finally proving too heavy to keep fighting off, the soft exhales of the Uzbek clinging to him the perfect background noise for his mind to ease into the darkness. His muscles still stung but the background pain did not compare to the buzzing pleasant feeling as Fuze rested his head on his, the strong arms holding him carefully as if he were to float away otherwise. The blueprint could wait until morning, he had more pressing tasks.


End file.
